Underneath the underneath
by fallen-forgotten-faith
Summary: There are many things that Naruto doesn't need to know, many hidden meanings that he may not get. A tribute to the pairing that may never be; SasuNaru.


_Note: How many of you out there are heartbroken that NaruSaku is pretty much canon? After reading the recent chapters, I felt so sad that I reread all the evidence I had collected over the years, stared at the posters of Sasuke & Naruto on my bedroom wall…I even decided to check out SasuSaku evidence, and got even more upset…so in light of that; I decided to write a little something to keep the love going, using actual evidence. Hope you guys haven't conceded defeat just yet (: I'm trying not to._

**There are many things Naruto doesn't need to know.**

**He doesn't need to know that Sasuke remembers how their first kiss tasted. **

He could have sworn that there was a lemony tinge to it… (1)

**He doesn't need to know why Sasuke 'died' for him.**

He already said that he didn't know why. His body just moved on its own. All that crap Haku was saying about protecting people who are precious to you…pfft. Precious? He hated Naruto; he even said so before he died. Dying would have meant giving up his one and only goal in life (to kill Itachi) though. So why? …Don't ask.

**He doesn't need to know why Sasuke gave his lunch to him when they were trying to retrieve the bells from Kakashi.**

If Sakura were the one tied to the trunk, Naruto would have sacrificed even a bowl of Ichiraku ramen. If Sasuke were the one tied to the trunk, Sakura would have given him her lunch in a heartbeat. But…

**He doesn't need to know why Sasuke calls him 'usuratonkachi' and 'dobe'.**

Somehow, Sasuke thinks he rather enjoys calling Naruto those names and hearing a 'teme' in return. It beats calling Naruto 'Naruto'. Or Sakura 'Sakura-chan'. Come to think of it, he rarely speaks her name…

**He doesn't need to know that he meant a lot more to Sasuke than he thought.**

He rushed off to find Naruto when he knew Itachi was out and about, even pushing aside Sakura and her offer of food. In times like these, who even _thinks?_ When Kakashi had him tied to a tree before he left Konoha, he said something about them having found their most important partners. Well.

Sasuke pretends he doesn't know who his 'most important partner' is, but he does.

& there he goes; acting as the hero once again; telling Naruto that he lost everything he had once, & that he doesn't want to lose anything important to him ever again. Slip of the tongue, Sasuke thinks, and anyway he meant Naruto and Sakura…not just Naruto. Yes, not just Naruto. After all, he _has _saved and protected Sakura before, ne?

**He doesn't need to know that Sasuke remembers the good old times too, despite the harsh words that come out of his mouth and the cold smirk on his face.**

He remembers the times they fought, and the time when they caught each other's eye, turned away with a 'hmph' and then smiled to themselves…

He wishes to forget them, but it's hard…

**He doesn't need to know why Sasuke turned his chidori away from Naruto's heart. **

It wasn't on a whim. He knew what he was doing. & he knew that he didn't have to be like his brother, but he knew too that he was _very close_ to obtaining what he thought he needed to defeat Itachi. Yet he gave it up at the final second.

**He doesn't need to know what Sasuke was about to say before he left for good.**

'Naruto, I…' what?

No, Naruto doesn't need to know, because at this point he is unconscious. And Sasuke isn't very sure what he wants to say, actually, there are so many things…

& then the rain comes down and he's staring up at the sky, the pain causes him to kneel and he realises he's staring down at Naruto's face…& he's thinking, thinking about the past and the future…not the present. Because the present will be the past in a second and he doesn't know when he'll see Naruto again. Maybe never.

**He doesn't need to know the reasons behind Sasuke's actions and words when they finally reunite 3 years later. **

There is silence.

Sasuke's mien is as cold and unfeeling as ever, but he's taking all of Naruto in, taking note of how tall he has become, and his new jumpsuit and…

But those blue eyes haven't changed.

& then later as he draws out his sword and is about to kill Naruto (or is he?) , he is stopped by Sai, & he says that the block was correct. But maybe it was because he allowed himself to be stopped.

Soon enough; the secret is revealed & he knows what lies within Naruto.

Still, it doesn't matter, does it?

Kyuubi tells him not to kill Naruto, & for a moment, he's just standing there, looking at the blonde boy he once called his best friend.

Then he's caught off guard, & before anyone knows it, it's all over.

**He doesn't need to know that Sasuke is glad, deep down inside, that he (Naruto) hasn't given up.**

Sasuke knows that it's probably because of Sakura.

He knows how much Naruto likes her, and the promise that he made.

& he knows that Naruto never breaks his promises.

Still he likes to think that Naruto is chasing after him and trying to get him back because he _wants_ to & not because he feels like he owes it to anyone.

There are many things Naruto doesn't need to know.

& Sasuke wonders…

_If he already does know._

_**From a Naruto databook**_

_**All other evidence is from the manga. With a slightly biased twist. Aha.**_

_**IF I GET A GOOD RESPONSE I'LL DO ONE FROM NARUTO'S POV…. **_

_**Well, thanks for reading!**_

_**& do review if you liked it…add on to the evidence I have, make me a happy fangirl, & keep praying that SASUNARU will be canon! **_


End file.
